


Tease

by look_turtles



Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Ben are both teases</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

John watched as Ben washed his bike. Sunlight glistened off metal and soap bubble were caught by the wind and flew through the air. Ben was wearing a t-shirt and jeans but he might as well have been naked. Ben's shirt was drenched and stuck to him like a second skin. John particularly enjoyed watching Ben's back muscles move under the fabric; John has long since giving up hoping he would be able to move like that again. Ben's jeans were faded and worn, there was a hole just above one knee. Someday, John would lick that patch of skin just to see if Ben was ticklish or if it would turn him on.

Ben reached down to grab the water hose and as he bent forward his jeans hugged his ass and John couldn't help but grin. The kid probably thought he was being subtle but he looked like something out of porn. At least it would give the old lady across the street something to gab about with her old lady friends.

John took a swig of the beer in his hand and decided to enjoy the show. And he was certain it was a show. His hardening cock was defiantly enjoying it.  
*********************  
When Ben walked into the house, he looked smug and John couldn't have that.

'Have fun washing your bike,' John said as he tried to kiss the grin off Ben's face.

Ben broke the kiss and made his way to the kitchen with John not far behind. 'Yep.'

Ben went to the sink and got himself a glass of water. He drank it in one large gulp that made his adam's apple bob up and down. Enough was enough. John waited for Ben to finish his water than he crowded Ben against the refrigerator.

'You've been teasing me all day, haven't you?' John said as he popped the button of Ben's jeans.

Ben laughed. 'Maybe.'

'Nobody likes a smart ass or a cock tease.'

Ben moved forward and kissed the corner of John's mouth. 'Then don't make me a tease.'

Ben moved past John and leaned forward across the kitchen table. John came up behind Ben. Ben was still wet and smelled of soap. John unzapped Ben's pants and let them fall down around Ben's knees. John thought about unzapping his own pants and getting on with it but than he thought why should Ben have all the teasing fun.

John grabbed one pale ass cheek and began to kneed it. After a few moments Ben groaned. 'John...will you get on with it?'

John leaned close and whispered into Ben's ear, 'Get on with what? Is little Benny frustrated?'

'Will you... I want you to... just fuck me.'

John straightened up and grinned. 'All right. Was that so hard.'

John unzipped and hissed as his hard cock hit cool air. He looked around and saw a tube of lube sitting on the counter, with one motion he uncapped it and coated his cock with the cool liquid.

'Do you want me prep you or do you think you can take it,' John asked Ben.

'Just do it,' Ben said.

John slowly slip into Ben's hole. When he was fully inside he waited a few moments and just enjoyed the feeling of warmth around his cock. He pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside Ben and than thrust in again. Ben moaned and groaned. John pulled out only to thrust in quickly. He thought about drawing it out but didn't think he'd last that long, not with the sounds Ben was making. After a few minutes of thrusting, the sounds of moans and skin slapping against skin filled the air. John felt himself getting ready to come. John reached around Ben and grabbed Ben's cock, starting to stoke it. John had just starting stocking, when Ben came. John slammed into Ben and came himself.

John's legs felt weak and his back felt stiff but he still pulled Ben to him. Ben looked completely out of it, but he still looked good enough to fuck again. As John smoothed Ben hair and laid kisses on Ben's neck, he thought this had to be his favorite time, the time when there were no games, when John didn't have to worry about catching his next perp, or taking his next pill. The time when he could just be John with Ben.


End file.
